This invention relates to reel containers, and particularly to such containers having reel-supporting inserts.
Previously in the art, reels have been stored and shipped in containers of widely varying types, but including particularly the flat-walled box type with at least one interior reel-supporting hub.
However, the manufacture of all such prior art containers has required the bonding or fitting together of various complex members made either of metal, plastic, rubber or paperboard, requiring expensive machinery installations for automatic and accurate assembly, or being alternatively too complex for accurate hand assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tape reel container of improved simplicity in manufacture and assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tape reel container as above described and requiring no adhesives, bonding techniques or fasteners for assembly and use.